


Cherry Trees and Blood Stains

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Burying your dads body in the backyard is a fun date night activity, Cats, Dogs, Flower Crowns, Gardening, M/M, Murder, Murder Fiance's, Murder Husbands, but not really they're only engaged, soft moments, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Nathaniel loves Cherry Tree's and wants to plant one for date nightMarc hates Mr. Kurtzbergs guts and wants him six feet under so Nathaniel can claim his inheritance and they can forget about him
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Cherry Trees and Blood Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StickShift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickShift/gifts), [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts), [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts), [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts), [Lord_Robo_Gecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/gifts).



Dirt stained Marc and Nathaniel's faces and arms as they dug in their garden, a bag of dirt and nutrients sitting next to them. Their sleepy kitten curled up in the branches of the tree they were planting, occasionally mewling at the large Bernese curled around the trunk.

They had been goofing around all day planting peonies in the front, adding to their vegetable garden in the back and weaving flower crowns as their furry friends followed them throughout the house, the floors would probably need a deep cleaning from the mess they tracked inside.

The hole was about 7 feet deep when Nath asked Marc if it was deep enough. Pausing for a moment Marc climbed into the hole and kept digging, only when he struggled to get out without help was he satisfied with the depth. Grabbing Nathaniel's arms for support he pulled himself back up next to his fiance, smiling sweetly at him.

"Its deep enough we should put the nutrients in first" Nathaniel nodded, grabbing his pocket knife and cutting open the bag, "You hear that dad? In the hole with you." The horror stricken face of Roy Kurtzberg stared up at the boys, his mouth was gagged and he was bound so the group of joggers that passed by around this time didn't hear and come to check. It would raise some eyebrows if they were found digging a hole with a bound man sitting near them.

So, as quick as they could without alerting anyone they pushed the struggling lump into the hole. "Babe" Marc turned to Nathaniel "Yea Nath, what is it?" 

Nathaniel appeared almost embarrassed by his question "Um, do you think maybe he would fit better if he was in pieces?"

"Well didn't you say you wanted him to suffocate? Chopping off his limbs wouldn't let that happen, he would bleed out first"   
  
"Yea but this was your idea silly," Nath giggled, "I'm just here for the ride."   
  
"God I fucking love you." was the only warning Marc gave before pulling Nathaniel into a searing kiss, hands roaming one another's bodies tracing teasing lines down one another sides. 

Nathaniel pulled away giggling, "I'll go get the saw before we get distracted"

After Nathaniel sauntered off to the gardening shed Marc turned to the bound man, his face just moments ago full of adoration suddenly stone cold. He glared at the cowering man yanking him from the grave, and scoffed when he started to sob. He tilted the mans head up "Listen here bastard the only reason you aren't tied up in the basement right now begging for your life as I rip off your nails and feed them to you, is because my _lovely_ Fiance - who you will _respect_ \- wanted to plant a Cherry tree here, and I _actually listen_ to advice instead of _stepping_ on people who _needed your help_." Marc seethed at the cowering man, towering over him.

"Babe I got the saw!" As quickly as it appeared, the scowl slid itself of of Marc's face as he turned to greet Nathaniel, who - as promised - held a diamond edged circular saw in his hands. Handing it over for the small price of a kiss Nathaniel eagerly sat down next to Marc as the saw buzzed to life.

Roy tried begging with his eyes, pleading for any form of mercy. But the lovers didn't notice, to enraptured in one another from across his body.

"Lets get this party started"

Marc was very thankful for the fact that they didn't have any neighbors, by the time Mr. Kurtzberg's limbs were gone leaving nothing but a sobbing head attached to a torso, the Modanfinil flowing through his veins the only thing keeping him from passing out as the blade cut through flesh and bone with sickening cracks and crunches. Carelessly Nathaniel threw the torso into the hole face first, giggling at the crunch of his nose breaking before Marc carefully lowered the blooming cherry tree into the hole and settled it on his chest, they wove his arms and legs through the roots.

"I think, after we have our wedding and started a family and the kids we adopt have grown up, we should tell them to dig up this tree to replant in their house for their families. Just to see their reaction." Marc snorted

"Wait, kids?"

Nathaniel's face matched his hair "I-I-I mean only if you want them, I would never force you t-" Marc chuckled before cutting of his rambles with a soft peck. When they finally pulled away Nathaniel helplessly tried to catch his breath as Marc pressed their heads together, "I would love to have kids with you Nath. Now c'mon we have to clean up, we kinda made a mess."

After a long 45 minutes of cleaning blood off the stone, polishing the saw blade, and setting everything back where it belonged, Marc and Nathaniel sat upon the hill overlooking the nearby Lake and watched the sunset rise. 

"Baby," Nath started, "what do we do when the cops come knocking to tell us about his disappearance."

Marc glanced at Nathaniel before shrugging "We pretend of course, once you own the company we will have to pay a few detectives to go looking for him, but they will all probably start where he disappeared from, all the way in Florida. There is no evidence at all that he is coming here, and if there is we can tell them that he was invited but he never showed. After about two years we can 'give up' and stop looking, and move on with our lives. But we will have to 'mourn' on the anniversary of the 'disappearance'. But other than that we will never have to acknowledge he ever existed."

When the sun was up the lovers head back down to the pathway and lay back down upon the bed. "Congratulations Marc, you won. I dont think I could top that anniversary gift."

Marc pretended to think for a moment before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Nathaniel's neck.

"I can think of maybe one thing off the top of my head." 

**Author's Note:**

> Modanfinil - A drug that is usually used to cure excessive sleepiness caused by narcolepsy, in this case its used to keep Roy awake till he bleeds out.
> 
> Fun fact some-people can have arms and legs get cut off but if your careful there will bee no blood, the boys were not careful.


End file.
